I'm here
by katsumi19
Summary: Les fêtes de fins d'années sont faite pour être passer en famille. Mais si la famille se déchirait elle-même de l'intérieur, que la joie et la confiance disparaissent, était-il encore possible d'espérer un miracle? D'être heureux? Hinata n'y croit plus. Natsu espère. Et Kageyama voudrait juste les aider mais comment...? KageHina
1. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Tout va bien...

Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à... à... à un japonais je suppose, et je suis française moi... donc... pas à moi c'est logique

Rating : K

Couple : KageHina

Genres : Romance - Yaoi - Drame

NDK: Bonjour/Bonsoir!

J'ai enfin réalisé qu'il existait une application mobile pour et qu'en plus je pouvais posté grâce à elle! Oui, je suis un boulet, vous pouvez le dire! J'ai honte de moi XD

Enfin, maintenant se sera plus facile pour moi de poster les fanfics :D

Du coup, je poste une histoire que j'avais déjà écrire pour Wattpad. Elle était pour Noël dernier et je l'ai toujours pas fini ahahahahahahahahahahah Oui je suis doublement un boulet :'D

Sur ce, bonne lecture :')

KT/HS

Après des examens particulièrement difficiles qui avaient faillit provoquer la fin de plusieurs étudiants (avec certains qui pensaient avec de plus en plus d'envie à aller habité dans les montagnes, élevé des moutons...), les vacances de fin d'année étaient enfin là. Quel joie! Quel bonheur! Fini les cours! Et bonjour grasse matinée jusqu'à midi s'il le faut! Les jeunes gens allaient enfin pouvoir profité de la vie et s'amuser comme ils le souhaitaient! Ou faire des activités... comme les clubs de sports qui en profitèrent pour améliorer leur performance.

Et l'équipe de volleyball ne faisait pas exception. Pour dire vrai, c'était sûrement eux qui s'entraîner le plus pendant les vacances. L'équipe de volley prévoyait déjà leur planning d'entraînement à chaque vacance. Le coach et le professeur référant, Ukai-san et Takeda-san, avaient d'abord pensé laisser leurs joueurs faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs 15 jours de vacances mais finalement, après réflexion, ils décidèrent que leurs joueurs méritaient de vrai vacance. Quelques jours de pause ne faisaient jamais de mal.

Ce fut ainsi que l'équipe de volleyball de Karasuno dans la préfecture de Miyagi prit une petite pause dans leur entraînement pour fêter Noël et la nouvelle année avec leur famille...

KT/HS

D'un grand geste de la main, Hinata faisait de grand signe d'au revoir à son passeur Kageyama. Ils venaient de finir leur dernier entraînement officiel avant le repos forcé par le coach et Takeda-san. Ils étaient donc en vacance. Frisonnant face au froid ambiant (la neige était finalement tombé il y a quelques jours), le rouquin monta sur son vélo et commença son ascension de la montagne, sous le ciel blanc de l'hiver. Il était encore tôt, à peine dix heure. Ils s'étaient entraîné à peine trois heures temps. C'était vraiment court contrairement à d'habitude... Il avait encore envie de s'entraîner. Mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir aux ordres du coach.

Un soupire franchit les lèvres du rouquin.

Noël était dans 4 jours. Tout le monde était en fête. Les décorations fleurissaient de partout et les sourires éclairaient les visages. Hinata sentait très bien l'esprit des fêtes... tellement que cela le déprimer encore plus.

Hinata n'était pas fan des fêtes de fin d'année.

Il y eut bien une époque où lui-même adorait Noël. Où il croyais au Père Noël et qu'il était impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Mais ce temps était révolu...

Depuis combien de temps n'avait il plus été dans l'esprit de Noël? 2 ans? 3 ans? Oui, à peu près. Et c'était sûrement de sa faute. Non, **_c'était_** de sa faute.

Il était le seul fautif.

Sur cette pensée, il arrêta son vélo devant une maison de taille moyenne. Passant le portail, Hinata alla le déposer dans le garage puis entra chez lui. Le silence et l'obscurité l'accueilli.

-Je suis rentré..., souffla-t-il.

Le regard voilé de tristesse, le rouquin se dirigea vers la cuisine sans attendre de réponse. De toute façon, il savait très bien que personne ne lui répondra. Ses parents étaient au travail et Natsu chez la voisine.

Il faut que j'aille la chercher d'ailleurs.

Pensa Hinata en se versant un verre de jus d'orange. Avant de partir à l'entraînement, il avait déposé sa petite soeur Natsu chez leur voisine pour qu'elle la surveille. Ses parents ne pouvant pas le faire.

Non.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.

C'était plutôt qu'ils étaient trop occupé pour le faire. Et surtout... Shôyô se demandait si leur parents voulait encore s'occuper d'eux. Ces dernières années, leur père avait plus passé son temps à son travail qu'à la maison. Et lorsqu'il rentrait, il ne faisait que se disputer avec leur mère. Shôyô faisait en sorte que Natsu assiste le moins possible aux disputes de leur parent. Au début, il y était arrivé mais cette année était différente.

Avant, les disputes ne concernaient que leur parent : leur mère reprochait à leur père de ne pas être assez présent, et cela partait dans des disputes qui abordé des sujets d'adulte. Mais cette année, ça avait changé... Un soir, en rentra, Monsieur Hinata était tombé sur un devoir de Shôyô. Un très mauvais devoir. Et la dispute était parti de ça... Son père reprocha à sa mère d'être trop laxiste envers leurs enfants. Il ordonna même à ce que leur fils quitte le club de volley.

 ** _-De toute façon, à quoi ça va lui servir de jouer à ce sport?! Il est trop petit pour espéré se faire une place-_**

 ** _-Shôyô est capable de plein de chose! Je sais qu'il est capable de réussir! De réaliser ses rêves!_**

 ** _-De quels rêves tu parles?! Une carrière dans le volley?! Ne me fais pas rire! Avec ses notes, il n'ira pas bien loin!_**

 ** _-Notre fils est fort!_**

 ** _-Alors pourquoi est-il si nul à l'école! Regarde ce test! Il n'atteint même pas 10!_**

Et cela avait continué encore et encore, avec des cris, des larmes parfois venant de sa mère et des objets brisés. Ses notes et sa passion pour le volley étaient devenu les sujets principaux des disputes de ses parents. Et le fait que Natsu soit dans une école réputé ne jouer pas en sa faveur. Oui, sa petite soeur n'était pas comme lui : elle était très intelligente. Naïve à cause de son jeune âge, mais ayant un très bon Qi. Elle était dans les meilleures de sa classe. Shôyô était très fier de sa soeur. Mais leur parent ne faisait que les comparé...

 ** _-Natsu a réussi à être troisième lors des examens. Et Shôyô? Dans les derniers! S'il passait plus son temps à réviser qu'à jouer avec une baballe, il réussirait mieux!_**

Les mots de son père le hantait. À chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, il avait peur d'assister à une nouvelle dispute où ses capacités médiocres seraient à nouveaux mis en valeur. Son père n'essayait même pas de le comprendre : pour lui, son fils était un idiot. Alors que sa mère, sa gentille maman, elle faisait tout pour défendre son garçon. Elle affirmait toujours qu'il n'était pas un idiot. Qu'il avait trouvé sa voie dans le volley. Et que pour les études, il finira par trouver sa manière d'apprendre. Ses mots faisaient plaisir à entendre. Et Shôyô se raccrochait à eux pour ne pas perd espoir. Mais parfois... il pensait sincèrement que son père avait raison... surtout lorsqu'il était seul comme aujourd'hui où ses pensées prenaient un malin plaisir à lui faire rappeler les paroles blessantes de son paternel.

Dans le silence de la maison, un souffle tremblant se fit entendre. Puis une grande inspiration.

-Tout va bien..., souffla le garçon, comme pour se donner du courage.

KT/HS

-Natsu! C'est l'heure de te coucher!, cria Shôyô depuis la cuisine.

Le roux était en train de faire la vaisselle. La journée s'était passé dans le calme. Il avait récupéré Natsu puis ils étaient rentré et avaient regardé des films de Noël. À midi, Shôyô avait fait des nouilles instantanés puis, après avoir digérer devant un autre film, ils étaient sorti faire des bonhommes de neige. Une bataille avait même commencé, Hinata laissant sa petite sœur gagné car celle-ci riait de joie. Et cela lui avait fait plaisir. Natsu ne riait plus beaucoup ces temps-ci.

-Mais Nii-chan, bouda la petite en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Non, pas de mais et pas cette tête ! Il est déjà 21h, tu file au lit, tout de suite.

-Mais papa et maman ne sont pas encore rentré...

Shôyô suspendu ses gestes. Il souffla doucement. _C'est vrai._ Leur parent n'était pas encore rentré. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas rentré ce soir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Natsu. Ils vont rentré très tard, mentit-il mais lui-même ne croyait pas à ce mensonge.

-Mais...

-En plus, s'ils arrivent et qu'ils te voient encore debout, ils ne vont pas être contents donc va au lit.

Hinata s'essuya les mains puis se tourna vers sa sœur. Il la prit dans ses bras. Il savait très bien que sa sœur était inquiète. Toutes ses disputes l'a terrifiée. Elle avait beau être dans une école réputé, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Shôyô se demandait parfois si elle avait peur que leur parent ne rentre plus jamais... puisqu'elle faisait toujours un caprice pour le couché lorsque leur mère n'était pas là et que c'était lui qui devait tout géré à la maison.

-Je finis la vaisselles et après je viens te lire une histoire d'accord ?, proposa le jeune homme.

-Nii-chan, je ne suis plus un bébé, dit-elle en gonflant des joues.

-Mais oui, je sais, sourit Shôyô. Allez jeune fille, file te coucher.

-D'accord!

La petite lui embrassa la joue puis sauta de ses bras et fila vers sa chambre. Shôyô la regarda faire en souriant. Elle avait beau rechigner, il savait très bien qu'elle adorait qu'il lui raconte des histoires le soir.

Finissant vite la vaisselle, le jeune homme vérifia si tout était bien fermé puis monta à l'étage, là où était les chambres. Il entra dans la chambre de Natsu pour la trouver au lit, l'attendant. Il sourit. Il savait qu'elle aimait les histoires de soir.

-Alors Natsu, que veux-tu que je te lise ce soir?, demanda le roux en se dirigeant vers l'étagère où était entreposé tout les livres de la jeune fille.

-Aucun..., souffla la petite.

-Hun?

-Ce soir tu ne voudrais pas me raconter quelque chose plutôt, demanda Natsu en rougissant.

Shôyô fixa sa petite sœur, surprit. Elle ne lui demandait des histoires inventés que rarement. Elle disait qu'il avait l'air fatigué alors elle préférait qu'il lui raconte une histoire déjà écrite pour pas le fatigué plus. Sa petite sœur était quelqu'un de vraiment attentionnée et gentille.

-D'accord Natsu, sourit-il.

Shôyô s'installa sur le bord du lit, tout en redressant la couverture sur la petite fille. Il réfléchit à l'histoire qu'il pourrait raconté. Il pourrait lui parler du club et de se qu'il se passe mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas ce genre d'histoire que Natsu voulait. Soudain son regard accrocha une sphère bleu présente sur le bureau de Natsu. Elle l'utilisait pour caler ses feuilles lorsqu'elle travaillait la fenêtre ouverte et que le vent soufflait fort. C'était leur mère qui le lui avait donné.

Alors Hinata se souvient.

Petit, lui aussi demandait à leur mère des histoires du soir. Et elle lui avait raconté une en rapport avec cette sphère.

-Natsu? Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire de la sphère bleu?

-La sphère bleu? Celle que j'ai ?, demanda la petite, intriguée.

-Oui, mais celle que tu as est différente de celle de l'histoire. Tu veux la connaitre?

-Oui!

-Bien...

 **Il était une fois, dans une contrée proche d'ici, une famille heureuse et unis. C'était une famille composé de six membres. Il y avait les parents, aimant et gentille. Puis venait les jumeaux : deux garçons enjouée qui adoraient s'occuper des plantations de la famille. Ensuite venait la seule fille de la fratrie. Elle était belle, très belle. Sa beauté rendait nombre de femmes jalouses car elle se faisait courtisé par les plus beau jeunes hommes du village. Mais la jeune fille était capricieuse : elle n'acceptait aucun des prétendants du village, ne les trouvant pas assez beau pour elle. Enfin, venait le petit dernier. C'était un jeune homme timide qui ne sortait jamais. Il était terrifié du monde extérieur. Cela le désolé car lui aussi voulait être aimer comme sa sœur ou aider les autres comme ses frères. Alors un jour, il pria.**

 **Il était tard dans la nuit, le silence régnait dans la maisonnette. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant sa fenêtre où la lune et les étoiles se reflétaient, et il demanda aux astres un moyen de vaincre sa timidité et enfin pouvoir vivre une vie hors de ses murs de sa maison.**

 **-Astres de nuit, astres très haut, je vous implore... aidez un jeune homme qui, ici bas, ne se sent pas à sa place...**

 **Pendant plusieurs nuit, il ne fit que prier les astres. Et un jour sa prière fut entendu... Alors qu'il se mettait à genoux un autre soir pour prier à nouveau, quelque chose attira son regard dans le ciel. Quelque chose de brillant était en train de tomber. Surpris, le jeune homme se releva et approcha de sa fenêtre. La boule lumineuse se dirigea alors vers lui. Le jeune homme tendit la main et elle se posa à l'intérieur. La lumière s'estompa et il vit, là, dans le creux de sa main, une boule. Une sphère de couleur bleu nuit. Il en fut intrigué mais compris que c'était le signe qu'il attendait des astres.**

 **-Mais à quoi pourrait-elle bien me servir...?, se demandait le jeune homme.**

 **N'étant pas quelqu'un de très intelligent, il décida qu'il devait demandé conseil à ses proche. Ainsi, dès le soleil levé, il fronça voir ses parents et leur dis :**

 **-Papa, Maman, j'ai prié les astres et j'ai reçu ce présent! Mais je ne sais ce que c'est...**

 **Les parents furent surprit.**

 **-Fils, nous ne savons ce que c'est. Nous ne pouvons t'aider.**

 **Bien que dépité, il remercia quand même ses chers parents. Ne perdant pas courage, il décida de demander à ses frères et sa sœur. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas présent dans la maison. De la fenêtre du salon, le jeune homme vit ses frères travaillaient la terre et sa sœur parlait avec un jeune homme près de la maison voisine. Le jeune homme fut bien embêté. Il n'était jamais sortit dehors... mais il voulait savoir à quoi server la sphère bleu. Il ne savait quoi faire... La sphère était toujours dans sa main et sentir son matériau froid fit se décider le jeune homme. Prenant un courage qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, le jeune homme sortit de chez lui. Il se dirigea vers sa sœur qui était la plus près de la maison.**

 **-Ma sœur, j'ai besoin de ton aide.**

 **-Petit frère, tu es sortie de la maison, fit cette dernière surprise.**

 **-Oui car j'ai un mystère à résoudre. J'ai besoin de ton aide.**

 **-Très bien, je t'aiderais si je le peux.**

 **Heureux, le jeune homme expliqua à nouveau.**

 **-J'ai prié les astres et j'ai reçu ce présent! Mais je ne sais ce que c'est...**

 **Il lui montra la sphère bleu. La jeune fille la regarda.**

 **-Comme c'est beau...**

 **Hypnotisé par la boule bleu, la jeune femme tendit la main dans le but de prendre la sphère. Mais le jeune homme retira sa main et apporta la sphère à son cœur. Et n'ayant plus la sphère sous les yeux, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que...**

 **-Ma sœur, que voulais-tu faire?, demanda le jeune frère.**

 **-Je l'ignore moi-même... Et j'ignore aussi ce qu'est cette sphère, mais ne l'approche plus de moi!**

 **Et sur ce, la jeune femme partit. Inquiet, le jeune homme voulu retourner dans la maison. Sa sœur n'avait pas pu l'aider et ses frères s'étaient enfoncés plus dans les plantations. Il avait peur d'aller les voir mais il voulait savoir ce qu'était cette sphère... Sentant le métal froid de la sphère bleu, le jeune homme se sentit mieux et reprit son chemin vers ses frères. Il les vit à l'ombre d'un pommier.**

 **-Mes frères, j'ai besoin de votre aide.**

 **-Et bien, ne serait-ce pas notre petit frère ?**

 **-Tu es enfin sortie de la maison!**

 **-Oui parce que j'ai un mystère à résoudre.**

 **-Qu'elle est-il ce mystère ?**

 **Et à nouveau, il raconta ce qu'il lui ait arrivé.**

 **-J'ai prié les astres et j'ai reçu ce présent! Mais je ne sais ce que c'est...**

 **-Hum, tu as prié les astres?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Pourquoi?**

 **-Parce que je voulais ne plus être timide et pouvoir sortir de la maison...**

 **-Et bien, mon frère, ton voeu a été exaucer.**

 **-Comment?**

 **-Tu as demandé aux astres de te rendre moins timide et de t'aider à sortir de la maison..., commença l'un des jumeaux.**

 **-Et où te trouves-tu en ce moment...?, finit le deuxième.**

 **Le jeune homme réalisa alors ce que ses frères lui disait. Il avait prié les astres et ces derniers lui avait donné un moyen de réaliser son rêve. Sa prière avait été entendu et exaucé.**

 **-Mais alors... la sphère ne sert à rien?, demanda-t-il.**

 **-Au contraire!**

 **-Elle réalise les voeux!**

 **-Réalise les voeux?**

 **-Bien sûr!**

 **-Les astres te l'a donné pour que tu réalise tes voeux.**

 **-Oui... vous avez raison. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne serais jamais sortie de la maison. Cette sphère bleu est la sphère aux voeux.**

-Et ainsi le jeune homme put sortir de chez lui, grâce à la sphère bleu. Et la nuit, lorsqu'il dormait, cette dernière brillait de mille feux comme la première fois qu'elle était apparue.

Natsu avait écouté l'histoire sans l'inrerrompre. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle était plus qu'intrigué par cette sphère bleu.

-Alors ça veut dire que ma sphère réalise aussi les voeux?, demanda la petite.

-Aha, ria Shôyô. Malheureusement non.

-Oh..., fit Natsu, déçu.

-Mais tu sais, on raconte que les répliques de la sphère bleu permettraient de la retrouver.

-Wouah.

Shôyô sourit. Sa petite sœur avait les yeux qui brillaient. L'histoire lui avait plu.

-Bon, maintenant, au dodo.

-Oui, Nii-chan.

Après un baiser de bonne nuit, Shôyô quitta la chambre de la petite. Fatigué, il partit directement se coucher. La maison devient alors vite silencieuse. Mais si Shôyô dormait, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune Natsu. Celle-ci avait attendu que son frère dorme pour se diriger vers son bureau où la sphère était. Silencieusement, elle avança vers sa fenêtre, la sphère à la main.

-Astres de nuit, astres très haut..., souffla la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante. Je vous implore... aidez ma famille qui se déchire...

La petite serra ensuite la sphère dans ses mains. Elle espérait que sa prière avait été entendu...

S'éloignant de la fenêtre, la jeune fille retourna dans son lit, la sphère toujours entre ses bras... Elle allait tout faire pour que sa famille soit à nouveau heureuse.

À suivre...

J'ai oublié de le dire au début mais cette fanfic n'est pas joyeuse pour une fic de Noël, mea culpa ! :'D


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Natsu

Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à... à... à un japonais je suppose, et je suis française moi... donc... pas à moi c'est logique

Rating : K

Couple : KageHina

Genres : Romance - Yaoi - Drame

KT/HS

-Est-ce que tu pourrais parler sans crier!

-Je cris parce que tu ne m'écoute pas! Toujours là à critiquer les autres, alors que tu ne sers à rien!

-Quoi!? Moi je ne sers à rien!? Et toi alors?! Tu penses que ta boutique de mode rapporte quelque chose peut-être!

-C'est mieux que ton entreprise au bord de la faillite!

 _Encore..._

Dans sa chambre, sous ses draps, Shôyô écoutait la dispute de ses parents. Ils étaient finalement rentré le lendemain dans la matinée. Un silence avait régné dans la maison depuis, comme le calme avait la tempête. Et puis... Une parole par-ci. Une remarque par-là. Et la dispute avait commencé. Depuis Shôyô n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre, de peur que ses parents le remarque et que la dispute tourne autour de lui. Englouti sous ses draps, le jeune homme serrait contre lui son oreiller et se mordait les lèvres. Il avait..., non espérait... que puisque c'était bientôt Noël... ses parents allaient enterré la hache de guerre... Mais apparemment pas.

-Tais-toi!

La voix tonitruant de son père le fit sursauter. Et le bruit de verres brisés l'inquiéta. Se redressant, Shôyô tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit en bas, plus de cris.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ , se demanda le jeune homme.

Décidant d'aller voir, Shôyô quitta son lit puis sa chambre. Une boule d'angoisse avait prit place dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il atteigna les escaliers. Toujours aucun bruit. Commençant sa descendre, Hinata sursauta violemment lorsque, arrivé à la moitié des marches, la porte d'entrée claqua durement contre ses battants. Finissant sa descente, le jeune homme fit rapidement le tour du salon des yeux. Il n'y avait personne. Il se dirigea vers les autres pièces de la maison. Mais il n'y avait personne...

Ses parents étaient finalement partit.

Sûrement sa mère était partit en avance et son père avait crié sa dernière phrase aux murs. Donc celui qui venait de partir devant être son père...

Il était donc seul avec Natsu.

-Aaaah, pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça, soupira-t-il, lasse.

Se secouant la tête, Hinata décida de ne plus penser à ses parents. Aujourd'hui, il allait sortir avec Natsu pour qu'ils puissent faire quelque achats de noël. Il n'était que 16h après tout. Décidé le jeune homme monta à l'étage, chercher sa petite sœur.

-Natsu! Et si on sortait!, dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Vide...

Shôyô sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il vit la chambre de sa petite sœur vide. Natsu n'était pas là...

 _Ah... Pa-Pas de panique Shôyô. Elle est peut-être dans la salle de bain ou... ou dans le jardin._

Sur ses pensées, le jeune homme alla vérifier la salle de bain mais là encore, il n'y avait personne. Paniquant de plus en plus, Shôyô chercha dans chaque pièce de la maison et le jardin en criant le prénom de Natsu.

-Natsu! Ce n'est pas drôle! Allez, montre toi!

Mais personne ne lui répondit. La maison était vide. Il n'y avait que lui...

-Pas de panique Shôyô, pas de panique, se rassura-t-il à voix haute, le corps tremblant. Elle est peut-être partit avec maman. Je... Je vais l'appeler.

D'une démarche vacillante, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le fixe près de la porte d'entrée. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il tapit le numéro de téléphone de sa mère. Il pria pour qu'elle répond vite mais seul les tonalités puis le répondeur se firent entendre. Les larmes aux yeux, il appela son paternel... qui ne répondit pas non plus. Balançant le fixe, Shôyô couru dans sa chambre prendre son téléphone. Il essaya à nouveau de joindre ses parents. Sans succès. Sa panique grandissait de plus en plus. Natsu avait disparue. Sa petite sœur avait disparue! Celle qui était son rayon de soleil lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui... lorsque son père lui donnait l'impression d'être un moins que rien. Il...

-Je dois la retrouver, souffla-t-il.

Ses parents n'avaient pas répondu alors il devait se débrouiller. Natsu n'était peut-être pas avec eux finalement. Elle n'était pas dans la maison non plus. Peut-être... Oui peut-être qu'elle était sorti pour ne plus entendre les cris de leur parents. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Se relevant précipitamment, Hinata prit son manteau et quitta la maison. Dehors, tout était calme et blanc. Il jeta des regards circulaires autour de lui, cherchant des indices sur Natsu. Mais à part la voisine qui rentrait des course apparemment, il n'y avait personne et surtout aucune traces de Natsu.

-Oh tiens, Shôyô, fit la voisine, surprise. Que fais-tu là? Natsu est-

-Natsu! Vous avez vu Natsu, coupa Shôyô.

-Heu oui... Elle était à l'arrêt de bus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'attendais, que tu étais parti chercher des boissons chaudes.

-L'arrêt de bus, ok, d'accord, merci!

Et Hinata parti en courant, sans un mot de plus pour la jeune femme qui ne comprenait plus rien. Il arriva rapidement à destination. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Juste le silence, la neige et la forêt lui faisaient face. Soufflant difficilement, le jeune homme cria le prénom de sa petite sœur. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne s'était pas aventuré dans les bois.

-Où es-tu Natsu..., souffla Shôyô, les larmes aux yeux.

Il... Il devait la retrouver mais... mais il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Il avait besoin d'aider. Essuyant ses larmes, Shôyô composa un numéro.

-Hinata?, fit une voix dans l'appareil.

-S-Sugawara-san... j'ai... un problème.

KT/HS

Elle avait froid. Elle n'avait pas prit ses moufles pour avoir une meilleur prise sur la sphère bleu. Mais maintenant, elle avait très froid aux mains. En plus, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle était. Natsu renifla, des petites gouttes aux coins des yeux.

En entendant la dispute de ses parents, Natsu en avait eu marre. Tous les jours c'était pareil, d'année en année. Et elle avait l'impression que ça s'était empiré. Ainsi, alors que sa maman était en train de crier sur son père et que son frère s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, elle avait prit un sac de voyage, avait un cahier et des stylos à l'intérieur ainsi que son goûter qu'elle avait prit dans la cuisine en discrétion. Elle avait ensuite enfilé son manteau et prit la sphère. Elle avait ensuite descendue les escaliers doucement, tout doucement pour qu'ils ne grincent pas. Puis elle avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de ses parents pour courir vers le vestibule, mettre ses chaussures et quitter la maison. Elle avait continuer à courir jusqu'à être bien loin de la maison. Puis elle avait reprit son souffle. Une fois chose faite, elle était parti tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus, fixant avec un sourire la sphère bleu. Dans l'histoire de son frère, il était dit que la sphère aux voeux était apparu pour la première fois dans une " _contrée près d'ici_ ". Elle se disait donc qu'elle devait allé en ville. La famille qui avait possédé la sphère aux voeux devait toujours y vivre. Elle devait juste demandé aux gens s'ils possédaient une sphère comme la sienne. Elle était confiante et déterminé! Elle allait sauvé sa famille!

Sauf qu'elle s'était perdue...

Elle n'était pas du tout en ville. Plutôt dans un quartier qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui possédait de grandes et jolies maisons. On aurait dit des villas comme dans les films. Et bien sûr, il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Tout était blanc de neige.

-Où est-ce que je suis...?, se demanda Natsu, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait peur. Très peur. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la sphère aux voeux.

-N-Nii-chan..., appela-t-elle.

Elle voulait son frère. Shôyô avait toujours été là pour la réconforter et la protéger. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compté sur lui. C'était son héro.

-N-Nii-chan... J'ai peur..., pleura-t-elle.

La nuit tombait de plus en plus. Elle n'aimait pas trop le noir. Et puis elle était toute seule dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regrettait un peu... Elle avait voulu faire la courageuse mais là, tout de suite, elle voulait son frère. Qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il lui dise que tout va bien. De grosses larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues d'enfant de la petite fille. Plonger dans son chagrin, elle n'entendit pas le bruit des pas, amortie par la neige, s'approcher d'elle.

-Oi!, l'interpella une voix.

Natsu se congela. Doucement, elle se tourna vers la voix. Devant elle se tenait un géant. Terrifiée, la petite cria alors que le géant l'attraper.

KT/HS

Il faisait les cent pas. Cela faisait une heure que Natsu avait disparue. Une heure qu'il se rongeait les ongles. Suga-san lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le parc en bas de la montagne. Il avait dû retourner chez lui pour chercher son vélo et partir au lieu-dit. Depuis il attendait. Suga lui avait dit qu'ils arrivaient. Oui, ils, au pluriel. Parce que le troisième année avait dû appeler Sawamura-san et Asahi-san. Peut-être même avait-il prit contact avec toute l'équipe. Il aurait pu le faire aussi, Shôyô le savait. Mais dans l'état de stress qu'il était, il n'avait pu appeler qu'une personne. Et Suga-san était une personne responsable. Qui savait prendre les bonne décision. Ça lui avait paru logique de l'appeler...

-J'aurais pu appeler le capitaine aussi... Ou Kageyama, murmura-t-il.

Sauf que le capitaine n'arrivait jamais à le rassurer lorsqu'il était dans un tel état de stress (l'épisode du premier match contre Aoba Johsai était une preuve). Et Kageyama... Ben c'était Kageyama quoi! Le connaissant celui-ci aurait été plus inquiet pour lui que pour Natsu. Pas qu'il était un mauvais bougre, mais Hinata avait très bien remarqué l'attention toute particulière que lui portait le passeur. Depuis peu, il avait l'impression d'être devenu aux yeux du noiraud une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait protégé.

 _Tsk, stupide roi..._ , murmura Shôyô alors qu'une chaleur étrange germé dans sa poitrine.

Bizarrement, pensé au noiraud l'avait assez calmé pour qu'il arrête de faire une tranché dans la neige. Et heureusement parce qu'il entendait la voix de Sugawara l'appeler. Shôyô se retourna pour trouver son senpaï mais aussi plusieurs autres personnes.

-Shôyô!, cria Nishinoya en lui sautant dessus. Ne t'inquiètes pas!

-On va retrouver ta sœur!, fini Tanaka.

-O-On est un peu en retard mais on a essayé de prévenir la police, expliqua Asahi.

-Sauf qu'ils nous on pas cru, fit, attristé, Yamaguchi.

-Juste une bande d'idiot. Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux, Yamaguchi.

-Oui, Tsukki.

-Même si je doute qu'elle soit allé aussi loin, les membres de Aoba Johsai vont ratissé la ville près de notre lycée, expliqua un noiraud.

Et Hinata fut surprit de voir l'ace de Aoba Johsai et son capitaine.

-De même pour nous, fit une voix grave.

-Aone-san..., souffla Shôyô, ému de voir Dateko l'aider.

-J'ai pensé que plus de personne serait plus facile pour les recherches, expliqua Suga en souriant.

-Merci Suga-san!

-Bon! Chacun aura une zone à ratisser. Les membres de Aoba ont déjà commencé ainsi que ceux de Dateko. Grâce à Oikawa, la ville côté Shiratorizawa est aussi ratissé grâce à son équipe de volley. Shimizu et Yachi ont dit qu'elle s'occupaient de la ville côté Karasuno avec les membres de l'équipe de volley féminine et d'autres volontaire. Ils nous reste juste cette zone à chercher..., expliqua Daichi, sérieusement.

Voir toute ses personnes l'aider, rassuré Shôyô. Mais il se demandait bien où était passé Kageyama...

 _Peut-être avec Shimizu-senpaï et Yachi-san_ , pensa Hinata.

Les volleyeurs acquiesçèrent et suivirent les directives.

-Heu..., fit Hinata une fois les directives donnés.

-Qui a-t-il Hinata?

-J'ai expliqué à Suga-san que Natsu a été vu pour la dernière fois à l'arrêt de bus qui mène à la ville, mais...

-Ce n'est pas assuré qu'elle est prit le bus, finit Suga.

-Oui...

-Alors si c'est le cas, elle est peut-être dans la montagne, proposa Tsukishima en remontant ses lunettes.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles.

-Si c'est le cas, on ira aussi chercher là-bas, trancha Daichi.

Et sur ces paroles, les recherches commencèrent.

KT/HS

Hinata n'en pouvait plus. Il était à deux doigts de se poser dans un coin et de pleurer toute les larmes que son corps possédé. La nuit était déjà tombé mais ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Natsu. Toutes les équipes de recherche avaient envoyé un message à Suga ou à Oikawa pour dire que personne n'avait vu une petite fille que cheveux oranges. Et eux-mêmes n'avaient pas vu une petite fille ressemblant à Shôyô. De plus, ses parents l'avait appelé pour lui demander des explications. Apparemment la voisine avait trouvé son comportement étrange et avait contacté ses parents. Il avait leur dire : Natsu avait disparut et qu'il l'a cherché avec des amis. Ils avaient été furieux et inquiets. Les reproches avaient fusées... de son père... mais aussi de sa mère... Au final, il avait raccroché et éteint son téléphone. Ils pourraient le sermonner une fois qu'il aura retrouver Natsu! C'était ce qu'il avait pensé mais là...

-Courage Hinata, on va l'a retrouvé, essaya de le reconforter Suga.

Hinata ne fit qu'acquiesçer, la tête baissé. Son état commençait à inquiéter ses amis. Suga voulu dire quelque chose encore mais son portable sonna. Tous les regards se tourna vers lui. L'argenté décrocha.

-Oui?... Ah! Kageyama! Que se- Hein? Hinata? Oui il est avec moi... hm... oui d'accord je te le passe.

Shôyô regardait son senpaï, intrigué. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit le noiraud ne faisait partit d'aucune équipe de recherche. Personne n'avait pu le joindre. Alors qu'est-ce que lui voulait le noiraud?

-Allô?, fit Shôyô.

- **ESPÈCE D'IDIOT**!!!

Shôyô éloigna le portable de son oreille. Il avait faillit devenir sourd d'une oreille. Et pas que lui, vu que les personnes près de lui s'étaient bouché les oreilles. Il en avait de la voix, le petit Kageyama.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de crier comme ça Bakageyama!, cria à son tour Shôyô.

-Tu ne peux pas répondre à ton putain de téléphone!

-Je... Je suis occupé là! Ma... Ma petite sœur a disparue..., souffla le roux.

-Je sais, imbécile! Elle se trimballe tranquillement dans mon quartier!

-Qu-Quoi...

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait mal compris, n'est-ce-pas...? Il entendit Kageyama soupiré.

-Je te dis que ta petite sœur Natsu est avec moi. J'ai essayé de te joindre sur ton portable mais tu ne répondais pas.

-Je... Je l'ai éteint..., souffla Shôyô, ni croyant toujours pas.

-Imbécile, souffla Kageyama. J'envoie mon adresse à Sugawara-san, dépêche-toi de venir la chercher. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer parce que ma tête lui fais peur.

Et sur ce, le noiraud raccrocha. Hinata n'y croyait toujours pas.

-Hinata?, fit Daichi, inquiet de l'immobilier de son cadet.

-Elle est chez Kageyama..., murmura Shôyô.

Natsu était chez Kageyama. Sa petite sœur... était...

Le portable vibrant dans sa main le sortit de sa torpeur. Il sursauta et ouvrit le message de Kageyama. Il lu rapidement l'adresse. Ce n'était pas bien loin d'ici.

Sans attendre personne, ni donner d'explication, Shôyô se mit à courir vers la maison de son passeur. Les autres décidèrent de le suivre, inquiet pour le rouquin qui avait l'air de ne pensait à rien d'autre que sa sœur. Il ne remarqua même pas que le quartier qu'il se dirigeait était le quartier résidentiel. Ni que la neige avait recommencé à tomber. Non, Hinata ne fit pas attention à tout ça. Il regardait de gauche à droite pour voir le numéro de la maison de Kageyama. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il fonça sur la sonnette, les autres dernière lui. Le noiraud lui ouvrit.

-Où est-elle?!, aggressa directement Hinata.

-Oh! Calme! Elle est dans le salon.

Kageyama se poussa pour laisser son coéquipier entrer qui ne se fit pas prié pour aller dans la pièce où se trouvait sa petite sœur.

-Eh bien, il est à cran..., souffla Kageyama.

-C'est normal... Ça fait des heures qu'on l'a cherche, expliqua Suga.

Kageyama acquiesça, compréhensif. Avec les autres, il suivit Hinata jusqu'au salon.

-Natsu!, cria Hinata en voyant sa petite sœur tranquillement assis sur le canapé du salon.

-Nii-chan!, sourit cette dernière.

 **Clac**.

Silence.

La gifle était partit.

Shôyô avait les larmes aux yeux.

Natsu la joue rouge, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

-Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'inquiétude que tu as causé!, cria le rouquin, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Natsu baissa la tête. Elle se savait fautive. Tobio lui avait expliqué.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça!

Et Shôyô l'a prit dans ses bras. La serrant fort contre lui. Sa petite sœur... Son adorable petite sœur... Elle était là... Elle allait bien.

-Tu... J'ai eu tellement peur..., murmura Shôyô, en larme.

-Par-Pardon Nii-chan..., pleura à son tour Natsu.

Les volleyeurs présents ne dirent rien. Respectant ce moment. Suga et Oikawa envoya un message aux autres pour dire qu'ils avaient retrouver la petite.

Hinata finit par relâcher Natsu. Il était contente de l'avoir retrouver mais il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

-Natsu... pourquoi tu es parti?, demanda-t-il en tenant la petite par les épaules.

Elle détourna le regard. Shôyô fronça les sourcils. Il comptait la questionner encore mais un raclement de gorge attira son attention.

-C'est à cause de ça..., dit Kageyama en présentant une boule de couleur bleu nuit.

Et Hinata comprit. Toute cette histoire... était de sa faute.

-La sphère aux voeux..., souffla-t-il.

-Apparemment, elle avait un voeu à faire et elle voulait retrouvé la vrai copie de cette sphère, expliqua Kageyama.

-Mais...Natsu!, fit Shôyô en se tournant vers sa sœur. Ce n'était qu'un conte! Tu sais très bien que-

-Je voulais y croire!

Un silence suivit le cris de Natsu. Elle avait l'air fâché mais ses yeux étaient brillant de larmes. Shôyô regarda sa cadette, attristé. Ah... Il savait pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça.

-On va... rentrée. Papa et maman étaient très inquiets pour toi, souffla le rouquin.

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Puis se tourna vers Kageyama pour le remercier. Quelque chose dans les yeux bleus du noiraud le déranger. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci était en train de lire dans son âme. Qu'il savait exactement ce qui se passer...

Ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

À suivre...


	3. chapitre 3

Titre : Tu n'es pas seul

Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à... à... à un japonais je suppose, et je suis française moi... donc... pas à moi c'est logique

Rating : K

Couple : KageHina

Genres : Romance - Yaoi - Drame

NDK: Bonsoir!

Vous vous en doutez, la suite pour Noël sortira demain x))

Pour l'instant, je vous souhaite juste un bon Réveillon et une bonne lecture !

KT/HS

Ils étaient finalement rentré (à vélo en faisant attention à pas se faire prendre). Natsu avait été silencieuse durant tout le trajet, et Shôyô n'avait pas eu envie de briser ce silence. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé chez eux, à peine la porte fermée, que leur parent débarqua. Sa mère sauta sur Natsu pour un gros câlin et leur père avait l'air si soulagé. Shôyô ne put s'empêcher de penser : et si ça avait été lui qui avait disparu? Est-ce que son père aurait l'air aussi soulagé lorsqu'on l'aurait retrouvé? Ou aurait-il été heureux de se débarrasser de son idiot de fils...? Shôyô se dit que pour son bien, mieux vallait qu'il ne sache jamais la réponse.

-Natsu, ma cherie, enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?, demanda Madame Hinata.

-Je... je voulais trouvé la sphère aux voeux..., avoua la petite.

-La sphère aux voeux ?

Shôyô sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimé ce qui aller suivre...

-Je..., commença-t-il. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire de la sphère bleu. Maman me l'a conté souvent quand j'étais petit.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Shôyô lorsque, au lieu de se faire gronder, il ne se fit que fusiller du regard par son père et que sa mère lui jeta un regard déçu. Ce dernier regard l'attrista plus que tout. Sa mère l'avait toujours défendu mais là... Elle était déçu de lui.

Shôyô se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se sentait vraiment minable maintenant.

Pourtant aucun de ses parents ne lui fit de commentaires. Sa mère les envoya se doucher, puis ils dinèrent tous ensemble (une chose assez rare depuis peu...), et ensuite au lit. Pour l'histoire du soir de Natsu, ce fut ses parents qui le fit. Et Hinata comprit le message : il se passerait un long moment avant qu'il puisse à nouveau lire des histoires à Natsu, peut-être même qu'il ne pourra plus lui en lire du tout. Ainsi, ce fut le moral au plus bas que Shôyô rejoignit sa chambre, soupirant une fois dans son lit.

Cette journée avait été longue...

Et elle n'était pas près de se terminer, pensa Shôyô lorsque son téléphone sonna. Soupirant à nouveau, le rouquin se leva et prit son téléphone. Il fixa pendant 2 secondes le nom sur l'appareil...

 _Kageyama_.

..puis il décrocha.

-Allô?

-Est-ce que ça va?, attaqua directement le noiraud.

-Bien sûr que ça va Bakageyama!

-Elle me l'a dit, avoua Kageyama.

Et Hinata sentit son cœur se geler. Est-ce... Sa petite sœur s'était-elle confiée au noiraud...?

-Elle m'a dit... ce qui se passer en ce moment chez vous, souffla le noiraud.

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ne me mens pas Hinata.

Quelque chose dans la voix de Kageyama faisait battre le cœur du rouquin plus vite. Son passeur avait l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter pour lui... Et cette constatation lui réchauffa le corps et le cœur. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il sentit ses yeux lui piqués, comme s'il allait pleuré.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Kageyama, murmura Shôyô. Tout ira bien...

Un silence suivit... puis la voix chaude du noiraud se fit à nouveau entendre.

-Tu te dis ça à chaque fois n'est-ce-pas, souffla Kageyama avec douceur.

Et cette tendresse que Hinata entendait dans la voix du noiraud lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer.

-Je...

-Tu n'es pas seul Hinata.

-Je sais... J'ai Natsu et... et mes parents.

-Ils ne comptent pas eux, grinça des dents le noiraud.

-Et j'ai les autres, continua Shôyô. Suga-san et toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré...

-Oui.

-Et je t'ai toi..., souffla Shôyô.

-... Oui... tu m'as moi, affirma Kageyama.

Ils ne le savaient pas mais tous deux étaient contents de cette affirmation. Chacun arborait un sourire sur leur visage, malgré le fait que l'un était inquiet pour son camarade et que l'autre sentait des larmes débordés de ses yeux. Shôyô se sentait un peu minable de pleurer pour si peu. Il avait juste suffit qu'il entend la voix de Kageyama pour que tout ce qu'il avait réussi à dissimuler depuis le début des disputes de ses parents remontent à la surface. Il se sentait totalement submergé par tous ses sentiments. Il se sentait proche de sa limite, qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. Mais, bizarrement, le fait qu'il allait s'en doute se dévoiler totalement à Kageyama ne le déranger pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru.

-Ka-

-Tout ça c'est parce que tu le laisses faire ce qu'il veut.

Shôyô sursauta. Cette voix...C'était celle de son père. Il n'avait pas crier mais avait parlé assez fort pour que lui l'entende. Intrigué, Shôyô se rapprocha de la porte de sa chambre.

-Chut! Tu vas réveiller les enfants, dit sa mère. Et... Et je sais que je passe beaucoup de choses à Shôyô. Mais ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui n'est en aucun cas sa faute.

-Bien sûr que si! Notre idiot de fils lui a raconté cette histoire à dormir debout. Natsu a beau être intelligente, elle est encore qu'une enfant.

-Je-Je sais cela.

-Imagine qu'il lui soit arrivée quelque chose. Notre pauvre fille aurait pu être attaquer par un pervers ou pire!

-Ne dis pas de malheur!

-Shôyô est trop naïf. Il pense que tout est facile dans la vie! Tout ça parce que tu le laisse faire ce qu'il veut.

-Oui... Tu as peut-être raison...

Les voix s'éloignèrent progressivement, laissant derrières elles, le cœur brisée d'un jeune homme.

Shôyô avait tout entendu. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son père avait raison... Il avait voulu faire plaisir à Natsu, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'elle était encore une enfant pleins de rêves et d'espoirs. Si Kageyama n'avait retrouvé Natsu qui s'est ce qui aurait pu arrivé...

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était toujours au téléphone, appelant Hinata. Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas.

-Hinata? Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'inquiétude était très présente dans la voix du noiraud mais le jeune homme roux ne l'a perçu pas cette fois. Il s'était appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre et s'était laissé glisser jusqu'au sol. Il avait ramené ses genoux à lui, les entourant de son bras. Ses yeux fixaient un point invisible devant lui. Ils étaient vides. Dans sa tête, les paroles de ses parents résonnaient en boucle.

KT/HS

Kageyama était inquiet. Très inquiet. On était le réveillon de Noël et cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il essayait de joindre Hinata, sans succès. Depuis leur dernière conversation où le noiraud avait sentit qu'un lien était en train de naître entre eux, conversation qui s'était fini brutalement, le noiraud avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait vaguement entendu des voix autre que celle de Hinata ce soir là mais n'avait pas compris ce qu'elles se disaient. Quelque chose lui disait que le silence de son coéquipier venait de cette conversation qu'il avait perçu... Mais cet idiot ne répondait plus au téléphone!

Assis dans la cuisine, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud, Tobio tapait frénétiquement du doigt la table. D'un regard noir, il fixait son portable dans l'attente d'un signe de son rouquin préféré. Mais il savait qu'il ne recevrait aucun message de Hinata ni d'appel. Ce qui l'inquiétait et l'irritait en même temps.

C'est pourquoi il sursauta lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur la table.

Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il espéra que ce fut Hinata qui l'appel. Mais le numéro qui s'afficha lui était inconnu. Malgré tout, il décrocha.

-Allô?

-Tobio-nii...?

La petite voix fluette qui entendit, surprit Kageyama.

-Natsu? Comment as-tu eu mon numéro?, demanda le noiraud, surprit d'entendre la petite sœur de Hinata.

-Je l'ai pris dans le portable de Nii-chan quand il avait le dos tourné, expliqua la petite.

-Et... avec quel portable du m'appelle...?

-Celui de grand-mère ! J'ai dis à maman que je voulais voir grand-mère, une voisine, et je lui ai dis que je devais absolument appelé quelqu'un. Grand-mère a accepté.

-Oh, je vois...

Cette petite était décidemment très maline... Est-ce qu'il devait s'en inquiété? Il l'avait quand même trouver seul dans la rue à la recherche d'une pierre aux pouvoirs magique...

-Et pourquoi as-tu fais ça?, questionna encore le noiraud.

-Nii-chan ne va pas bien!, déclara la petite avec tout le sérieux que pouvait donné sa voix.

Kageyama se gela.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui?

-Natsu ne sait pas! Il ne parle plus à Natsu!

Kageyama tiqua. La petite se désignait à la troisième personne... Elle devait vraiment être inquiète et perturbé par les évènements.

-Il reste toute la journée dans sa chambre, même quand papa et maman ne sont pas là, continua la petite. Tobio-nii! Aides-moi!

Le noiraud pouvait sentit la détresse dans la voix de la petite, ainsi que des sanglots refoulés.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais t'aider! Ne pleures pas.

-Natsu ne pleure pas, fit la petite d'une voix boudeuse.

Kageyama eut un fin sourire, attendri.

-Il faut que je parle à Hi... Shô... à ton frère, décida finalement le noiraud.

Il trouvait bizarre d'appeler Hinata par son prénom. Et la petite avait le même nom de famille. Alors il ne savait jamais comment appeler le rouquin avec Natsu...

-Mais il ne répond plus aux messages ni aux appels, poursuivit Tobio.

-Viens à la maison alors!, s'exclama Natsu.

-Hein?

-Parle à Nii-chan directement! Tu peux venir à la maison. De toute façon, papa et maman ne serons pas là.

Ils n'étaient pas là? Les parents Hinata ne seraient pas chez eux le jour du réveillon? Bon, Natsu lui avait dit toutes les tensions qui régné dans leur famille, mais delà à priver des enfants des festivités de Noël... À moins qu'ils arrivent plus tard.

-Tu sais à quel heure ils vont rentré, Natsu, demanda le noiraud.

-Sûrement demain..., souffla le petite.

-Demain?

La surprise se faisait clairement entendre dans la voix de Tobio.

-Oui... Papa a des affaires à régler et Maman a eu une urgence dans sa boutique...

-Alors ils ne rentreront pas...

Kageyama était... furieux et triste. Comment pouvaient-ils laissé leurs enfants seuls pendant les fêtes! Et après ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour! Natsu s'était aventuré seul dans les rues! Avaient-ils conscience de cela?! Elle pourrait très bien recommencer (même Tobio en douter après la frayeur qu'elle avait eu...).

-Oui..., confirma la petite. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Tobio-nii va venir?, demanda-t-elle ensuite avec hésitation.

-Bien sûr Natsu! Je vais venir mais ne dis rien à Hinata.

-D'accord! À tout à l'heure Tobio-nii.

Et Natsu raccrocha. Kageyama resta pendant quelque instant silencieux à fixer son portable. Ce fut sa mère qui le sortit de sa contemplation en l'interpellant. Il fixa alors sa mère... Une idée avait germé dans son esprit... Il voulait la réalisée mais il devait d'abord savoir quelque chose.

-Maman?

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es bizarre Tobio.

-J'ai... Que se soit le réveillon, Noël ou le Jour de l'An... ce sont des fêtes qu'on passe en famille... n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, ce sont des fêtes familiale...

Tobio tiqua de la langue. Et son regard bleu s'assombri.

-... mais, continua la jeune femme. Mais tout dépend de ta définition de la famille Tobio.

Le noiraud fixa sa mère sans comprendre alors que cette dernière lui souriait avec tendresse. Il ne comprenait pas... La famille, ce sont des personnes liés par le sang ou les alliances non?

-On peut considérer quelqu'un comme faisant partie de la famille sans qu'il y est forcément un lien, qu'il doit génétique ou par alliance, avec nous, expliqua sa mère en voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son fils. Certaines personnes non plus de famille "génétique"... alors ils passent les fêtes avec ceux qui leur sont chers. Et ces personnes sont devenus leur famille.

Tobio se leva en écarquillant les yeux. Ça voulait dire... qu'il pouvait...

-Maman! Merci!, remercia le jeune homme.

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue puis partit en courant. La jeune femme, restée seul dans la cuisine, sourit. Elle avait le pressentiment que son fils n'allait pas être présent ce soir avec eux. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave... Elle sentait qu'il allait faire quelque chose de bien.

-Bonne chance Tobio, souffla-t-elle.

À suivre...

À demain, minuit peut-être pour la partie Noël ! x)


	4. chapitre 4

Titre : Merry Christmas

Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à... à... à un japonais je suppose, et je suis française moi... donc... pas à moi c'est logique

Rating : K

Couple : KageHina

Genres : Romance - Yaoi - Drame

NDK:JOYEUX NOËL !!! Je me demande bien comment je peux poster ce chapitre alors que je vois plus clair... Enfin, je vous souhaite quand même un joyeux Noël ! Il est déjà 1h50 chez moi et avec la cota d'alcool que j'ai bu... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

KT/HS

Il fixait le plafond, silencieux, allongé sur son lit. Depuis quand? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il restait juste là, immobile.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu la conversation de ses parents, Shôyô ressentait un vide... Il se sentait lasse, sans plus aucune raison ou envie de faire quoique se soit. Il restait juste dans sa chambre, fixant son mur blanc, dans le silence le plus total. Enfin, dans sa chambre... Parce que en dehors de celle-ci, il entendait très bien les bruits que faisait sa famille. Il entendait ses parents se lever et aller au travail. Il entendait le bruit de la douche. Celui de l'aspirateur. Celui de sa sœur courant dans les couloir. Bref des bruits de vie quoi.

D'une vie sans lui.

Parce qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Il n'était plus sortit depuis ce fameux soir. Sa mère avait bien essayé de lui parler le lendemain de cette journée mais il ne lui avait pas ouvert. Son père n'avait même pas dénié venir le voir. Pas assez préoccupé pour ça... Quand à Natsu... Elle était venue... beaucoup de fois. Tapant sur sa porte, criant, lui parlant à travers la planche de bois. Mais Shôyô ne lui avait pas ouvert. Il n'osait pas. Toute cette histoire était de sa faute après tout...

Alors, il restait là, seul dans sa chambre a resassé ses idées noires.

À pensée à sa vie...

Et il s'était rendu compte d'une chose... Ses notes avaient toujours été mauvaises. Avant même de voir le match du petit géant, il n'était pas très bon à l'école. Après avoir vu celui-ci, il était entré au collège mais il n'y avait pas de club de volley. Alors, il ne s'était pas autant entraîner que ça... Ses entraînements n'avaient eu aucune influence sur ses notes. Elles étaient déjà bien assez mauvaises sans. Et au lycée, ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Alors, avec ou sans le volley, ses notes étaient juste... minables.

Avec ou sans le volley, il était juste... un idiot.

-Même Kageyama me le dis..., souffla le rouquin doucement.

C'était douloureux... de penser au noiraud. Surtout que... la nuit où il avait entendu la conversation de ses parents... Hinata avait sentit que quelque se passer entre le noiraud et lui. Un sentiment, un lien était en train de se créer. Mais il ne savait dire quoi... Le brusque retour à la réalité, par les paroles de son père, avait engloutit le sentiment qu'il sentait lors de la conversation téléphonique.

Et il avait raccroché...

Alors que Kageyama l'appelait, il lui avait raccroché au nez. Sans explications.

Depuis le noiraud le harcelait de messages, de mails et de coups de téléphone. Au final, il avait fini par éteindre son portable. Il ne voulait... parlé à personne. Enfin...

Plutôt, il n'avait envie de rien.

Lui qui était toujours enthousiasme, maintenant il ne voulait plus rien faire, plus y croire.

Son père avait sûrement raison.

Il n'était qu'un idiot.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il réussirait quelque chose dans sa vie...

Ses notes étaient merdiques. Au volley, il n'arrivait à rien sans Kageyama. Et maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point il n'arrivait pas à protéger sa petite sœur. Finalement, depuis le début, c'était son père qui avait raison. Il ne servait à rien.

Et alors qu'il acceptait enfin son impuissance, que son cœur se gelait de plus en plus, qu'il sentait

des larmes émergées de ses yeux vide d'éclats, Hinata entendit un grand fracas provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Le bruit avait été si fort, qu'il en avait sursauté et qu'il s'était redressé du lit. Se levant doucement, le jeune rouquin s'avanca vers sa porte de chambre. Il se sentait faible et un petit vertige lui avait prit (il n'avait pas mangé ces deux derniers jours), mais il était inquiet de ce qui se passait au salon. Il ne savaient pas si ses parents étaient présents mais Natsu devait être à la maison... Et même s'il était incapable de la protégé, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Alors, déglutissant difficilement, le roux déverrouilla sa porte d'une main tremblante.

Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui ouvrit la planche de bois...

Trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse le voir et l'éviter, une grande ombre ouvrit avec force sa porte (obligeant le jeune homme a reculé), et Hinata se retrouva dans une forte étreinte qui l'étouffa presque.

-Espèce d'idiot! On s'est inquiété!

Le cœur du roux rata un battement. Cette voix...

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'étais pas seul! Alors pourquoi au lieu de parler, tu te renferme sur toi-même, imbécile!

Hinata n'y croyait pas. Mais cette voix, cette odeur, ces bras... C'était bien lui. Son passeur.

-Kage...yama?, dit-il, indécis.

-Bien sûr que c'est moi!

Et le noiraud desserra son étreinte... laissant voir à Shôyô que c'était vraiment lui. Kageyama Tobio. Des cheveux noirs. Des yeux bleus. Une moue toujours présente sur son visage. Et... Et un déguisement de Père Noël?!

Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi?, grogna le noiraud. C'est le réveillon, il fallait bien un Père Noël..

Et Hinata pouffa.

-Tu es ridicule dans cette tenue, déclara le rouquin.

-Hein!!

Et la tête en colère de Kageyama le fit encore plus sourire. Puis il repensa aux deux derniers jours... Et son sourire disparu. Il l'avait ignoré alors pourquoi le noiraud était ici?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là habillé en Père Noël, Kageyama?

-C'est évident non! Pour fêter le réveillon!

-Hein?

-Allez, vient! Les autres nous attendent, déclara le noiraud en prenant le rouquin par la main et en le conduisant à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Hinata ne comprenait plus rien. Fêter le réveillon? Les autres? De quoi parlait Kageyama?

Le rouquin le sut très vite lorsque, une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il découvrit un spectacle étrange. Là, dans son salon, il y avait... l'équipe de Karasuno au complet.

Ukai-san et Takeda-sensei étaient en train de placer un grand sapin près de la baie vitrée. Le capitaine déposait à côté des cartons où des décorations pour sapin en sortaient. Plus loin, Kiyoko et Yachi accrochaient des décorations de Noël un peu partout sur les meubles. Asahi-san et Suga-san dépossaient des plats sur la petite table devant la télévision où Nishinoya et Tanaka branchaient une console de jeu, sous la surveillance de Ennoshita. Yamaguchi, Narita et Kinoshita versaient dans des verres en plastique du jus de fruit. Et Tsukishima parlait avec Natsu.

-Qu'est-ce que-, commença Shôyô.

-Nii-chan!, s'écria la petite Natsu en courant vers son frère.

Shôyô se crispa lorsque sa petite sœur sera ses jambes dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas lui causé encore du tord. Elle ne devait pas l'approcher. Mais il n'eut pas le cœur de la repousser en voyant les grands yeux innocents de la petite brillaient à cause des larmes qu'elle retenait.

-Nii-san..., pleurenicha Natsu. Merci Tobio-nii...

 _"Tobio-nii"?_

Une main, plus grande que la sienne, partit caresser les mèches rousse de Natsu. Et le cœur de Shôyô accélèra en sentant le noiraud proche de lui. Tellement qu'il sentit son souffle lui brûlait la nuque lorsque Tobio répondit à Natsu que ce n'était rien. Puis celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux devaient expliqué son incompréhension car Kageyama prit la parole pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici...

-Je te l'ai dis non..., souffla Tobio près de l'oreille du rouquin. Tu n'es pas seul.

Un frisson monta la colonne vertébrale du roux. Il ressentait à nouveau ce sentiment qui le lié à Kageyama. C'était étrange...

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes là..., murmura à son tour Shôyô.

Kageyama se redressa. Il prit ensuite la petite Natsu dans ses bras.

-C'est grâce à elle, sourit le noiraud. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Alors elle m'a appelé ce matin. Et on a décidé..., il fixa les autres, qu'on allé fêter Noël avec vous.

-Enfin, c'est plutôt Kageyama qui a eu cette idée, se sentit obligé d'expliquer Tanaka.

-Ouais! C'est lui qui est venu nous chercher!, confirma Noya.

-Senpai... Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça..., bougonna le noiraud.

Et les autres le charrièrent sur son côté timide et le petit rougissement qui était apparu à leurs commentaires, Natsu entrant même dans le débat. Tout ça, sous les yeux de Shôyô qui ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi faire ça? Ils avaient sûrement de la famille avec qui passer les fêtes... Alors pourquoi vouloir les passées avec lui? Lui qui était idiot. Lui qui ne servait à rien. Lui qui avait fait du mal à sa petite sœur avec ce stupide conte! Lui, Hinata Shôyô. Il ne méritait pas ça... Qu'on en fasse autant pour lui.

Il se sentit mal.

Les autres riaient, souriaient... mais lui se sentait mal, triste. Il ne supportait pas cette ambiance festive. Alors, pendant qu'ils avaient tous les yeux et pensées braqué sur Kageyama, Shôyô remonta les marches de l'escalier pour retourner à sa chambre. Il ne la ferma pas cette fois-ci. Il était fatigué et n'en avait pas envie. Espérait-il que quelqu'un allait venir le voir? Peut-être... En ce moment, il doutait de tout... Alors, il arrêta de se poser des questions et s'allongea sur son lit, fatigué. Il posa le bras sur sa tête. Il se sentait réellement mal... Juste remonter les escaliers avait été difficile. Il faisait sûrement de l'hypoglycémie...

-Je dois mangé un truc..., soupira Shôyô.

-Alors tiens, fit une voix.

Et Shôyô n'eut même pas besoin d'enlever son bras de devant ses yeux. Il savait qui c'était.

-Ils ont arrêté de t'embêter, Kageyama..., souffla-t-il.

-Il faut bien finir de préparer la fête.

Shôyô soupira.

-Je n'es..., commença-t-il avant de se faire couper.

-Tu n'es pas seul Shôyô...

L'utilisation de son prénom par le passeur le surprit. Il retira son bras pour fixer Kageyama. Ce dernier s'était assit sur son lit et était penché vers lui, ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps. S'il n'était pas aussi surprit par les paroles du noir, Shôyô aurait sûrement trouvé la situation gênante et aurait rougit. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il était bien trop surprit par l'attitude de Kageyama...

-Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses... Tu penses que ton père a raison n'est-ce-pas? Tu penses que tu es un idiot. Que tu ne sers à rien. Que la fuite de Natsu est de ta faute. Alors que tout ça... c'est faux.

Le regard de Kageyama le transpercé. Ses yeux étaient bien plus bleu qu'il l'avait pensé. Mais il trouva quand même la force de répondre au noiraud.

-Natsu a encore parlé n'est-ce-pas...

-Elle est très intelligente pour son âge...

-Contrairement à son frère, avoua tristement Shôyô.

-Chacun est intelligent à sa manière.

-Arrête Kageyama... Toi-même, tu me traite d'idiot.

Les sourcils du noiraud se fronçèrent.

-C'est vrai... mais c'est juste un moyen de te nommé... Tu m'appelle bien Bakageyama toi!

-Oui mais-

-Et quand bien même tu serais un idiot, et alors? On t'aime comme tu es.

Encore une fois... Encore une fois entendre Kageyama lui parlait avec tant de douceur remué quelque chose au fond de lui. Il luttait pour ne pas se laisser aller... pour ne pas pleurer face aux yeux bleus brillants du noiraud. Kageyama... croyait en ce qu'il disait... et c'était encore plus dure de se retenir de pleurer. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de refouler ses larmes... mais il dut les ouvrir quand il sentit une douleur sur ses joues. Kageyama était en train de lui tirer les joues.

-Arrêtes de pleurer, grogna le noiraud. J'aime pas ça.

-La fhaute a shi..., répondit Shôyô, les joues toujours étirées.

-Tss.

Kageyama relâcha ses joues et se leva du lit. Shôyô frotta les zones rouges.

-Allez, mange ça puis va te préparer, ordonna le noiraud.

Il lui tendit alors un plateau où était placé un verre de jus d'orange et une tartine beurré de chocolat. Hinata aurait bien voulu dire au noiraud qu'il n'en voulait pas. Mais le regard sévère que ce dernier lui offrait l'en dissuada. Alors, résigné, Shôyô se releva pour prendre le plateau. Il s'appuya sur le mur où son lit était collé pour pouvoir manger, tout ça sous le regard satisfait de Kageyama. Une fois qu'il eut fini, le noiraud se dirigea vers son armoire, prit une tenue à la va vite, retourna près du lit pour le relever et le poussa littéralement vers la salle de bain. Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Mais, est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment envie? Kageyama était vraiment gentil aujourd'hui... Il aimait bien ce côté du noiraud.

Pensé à ça, fit rougir Shôyô. Alors, il se frappa les joues et se déshabilla pour prendre une douche.

KT/HS

Resté seul, Tobio fixa la porte en repensant à la situation d'avant. Une main se leva alors pour cacher son visage qui devenait rouge et chaud. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit... Il avait appelé Hinata par son prénom et avait été vraiment très proche du rouquin. Si quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre lorsqu'il s'était penché sur le roux, il aurait cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser...

Son cœur rata un battement.

Décidément, dès qu'il s'agissait de Hinata, il avait des réactions étranges. Mais bizarrement cela ne le dérangeait pas... Parce que justement, ces réactions, ils venaient pour, par et grâce à Hinata. Tant que c'était le rouquin, cela ne le dérangeait pas. C'était tout. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il devait vraiment être dans le déni s'il ne remarquait pas son comportement différent avec Hinata. Il l'avait vite remarqué... qu'il protégeait et couvait le rouquin plus que les autres. Et avec les sourires moqueurs de Tsukishima, s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, il aurait alors eu des doutes. Mais justement il l'avait remarqué. Il savait qu'il était différent avec Hinata.

Et aujourd'hui il l'avait appelé Shôyô.

Son prénom était sorti tout seul. Sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Ça avait été naturel de le dire. Et il avait encore envie de le dire. D'appeler le rouquin par son prénom... Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être particulier, spécial pour le rouquin.

Et ce sentiment était vraiment plaisant à ressentir.

Mais il en voulait plus... Sauf qu'il ne savait pas justement c'était quoi ce "plus" qu'il voulait. Il était sûrement, à l'heure actuelle, la personne la plus proche de Hinata dans son entourage. Il arrivait facilement à comprendre le rouquin. Il devinait aisément ses pensées, ses envies... Mais il n'était pas vraiment totalement satisfait. Il en voulait... plus.

Mais quoi?

-Tobio-nii?, l'appela une petite voix enfantine.

Il se retourna vers elle.

-Oui, Natsu?

-Est-ce que ça va?, demanda la petite en se tricotant les doigts.

Tobio lui sourit. Il trouvait Natsu adorable. S'il avait eu une sœur, il aurait aimé qu'elle soit comme Natsu mais il n'en avait pas.

-Oui, tout va bien. Shôyô..., il frissonna en prononçant encore son prénom,... se prepare. Est-ce que tout va bien en bas?

-Hum, acquiesça Natsu. J'étais venue chercher mes dinosaures pour les montrer à Kei-nii!, fit-elle enthousiasme.

-Des dinosaures?

-Natsu collectionne les figurines de dinosaures, fit la voix de Shôyô derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour tomber sur une vision dès plus mignonne. Hinata avait revêtu la tenue qu'il avait prit dans l'armoire, soit un simple pantalon noir avec une chemise de la même teinte que les roses pêche. Sa mère aimait beaucoup cette couleur et ces roses, alors il les connaissait bien. Il avait choisit les vêtements totalement au hasard. Une chance que ça allait bien au rouquin... Un rougissement le prit lorsqu'il se souvient que les fleurs roses pêche étaient liés au désir et à l'attraction. Et qu'à cette instant...

... Shôyô était désirable.

À la fois sexy et mignon, attirant et vulnérable.

-A-Ah je vois..., dit-il en détournant le regard, gêné de ses propres pensées.

Hinata lui lança un regard d'incompréhension puis se détourna pour parler à sa sœur.

-Pourquoi veux-tu lui montrer tes dinosaures Natsu?

-Kei-nii aime les dinosaures aussi!, expliqua-t-elle, enthousiasme.

Et sur ce, la petite couru jusqu'à sa chambre et Tobio ne put que sourire à nouveau. Décidément, elle avait beau être plus intelligente que la plupart des enfants, Natsu restait quand même une gamine de 7 ans.

-Elle a l'air heureuse..., souffla faiblement Hinata.

Le noiraud se retourna vers lui et il remarqua que son coéquipier était à nouveau mal... Ses beau yeux hazel se voilant face aux sentiments négatifs que ressentait le jeune homme. Un sentiment amère emplit la poitrine de Tobio. N'arriverait-il donc pas à arracher un sourire à Shôyô ? Depuis leur arrivée, le rouquin n'avait pas quitté cette expression triste. Ses jolies yeux orangés restaient perpétuellement voilé de chagrin, perdant cette étincelle de gaité qu'il avait habituellement. Cette lumière qui faisait brillé ses yeux de mille éclats... Il n'aimait pas ça. Le rouquin était fait pour sourire, pour rire, pas pour la tristesse et les larmes. Ses yeux devaient brillé, pas être fade, sans sentiment comme à présent. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Alors, Tobio frappa le rouquin...

KT/HS

Hinata ne sortit même pas un "aïe" lorsque son coéquipier le frappa. Enfin, frapper était un bien grand mot. C'était plus une petite tape sur la tête que les grands coups qu'il était habitué du noiraud. Et c'était surprenant.

-Me regarde pas avec cette tête d'ahuri, imb-Hinata, se reprit le noiraud. Allez, viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

Il acquiesça. Trop surprit pour répliquer à l'ordre donner. Kageyama... agissait vraiment bizarrement. Il était... gentil. Pas qu'il soit méchant d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Quand il perdait courage, le noiraud le provoquer ou s'énerver contre lui mais là... c'était différent. Kageyama n'avait eu que des gestes tendres à son égard, tout en gardant ses habitudes. Lui tiré les joues pour qu'il ne pleure pas... Frapper sa tête pour qu'il ne déprime pas... Ça c'était des choses que Kageyama faisait habituellement... Mais... Se préoccuper à ce point de lui... lui apporter à manger... le couvrir de ce regard intense... Hésité à l'insulter... C'était des choses que le noiraud ne lui avait pas habitué. Cette gentillesse que le noiraud laissait transparaître maintenant...

... il ne l'avait jamais reçu avant.

Elle était différente de l'amour que lui avait donné ses parents (dans un passé vraiment très lointains), que celui de Natsu ou de ses amis. Elle était emprunte de tendresse, d'inquiétude et... et peut-être un peu d'amour (à savoir quel genre, Hinata ne le savait pas). Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir, d'espérer en avoir plus de cette tendresse du noiraud. Il sentait au fond de lui, qu'il se raccrochait de plus en plus à ce côté de Kageyama. Il... aimait bien ce Kageyama.

Si gentil. Et attentionné.

-Bon alors, tu viens!, cria Tobio depuis le milieu des escaliers.

Et cela le fit doucement sourire. Le mal-être qu'il ressentait été toujours présent mais il avait l'impression que ce dernier avait été un peu apaiser par le noiraud. Il descendit rejoindre ses amis pour cette fête qu'ils avaient préparé.

Dès son entrée dans le salon, il se fit littéralement agressé par Yamaguchi et Yachi qui n'avaient pas osé ouvrir le frigo pour déposer les boissons qui commençaient à se réchauffer quelque peu. Hinata leur offrit un sourire, un peu crispé et forcé. Et prit lui-même les bouteilles pour les mettre à la cuisine. Pièce la plus silencieuse du rez-de-chaussée vu que le salon était envahie par la musique du jeu vidéo que ses senpais avaient mis. Il plaça rapidement les boissons au fraie puis retourna vers ses camarades.

Et, contrairement à ce qu'il pensa, il réussit à oublier ses problèmes et à s'amuser pendant les quelques heures où les membres de Karasuno étaient chez lui.

Il s'amusa avec les jeux vidéos de Noya-san et Tanaka-san (son côté combattant s'étant réveillé). Il rigola avec Yachi des pitres des aînés et les réprimandes de Suga-san et du capitaine. Il souria tendrement en voyant sa petit soeur sourire, danser et discuter avec ses camarades. Et un léger sentiment de bien-être empli doucement sa poitrine alors que son regard accrocha un regard bleu nuit.

Minuit approchait.

Et les autres sortirent dehors pour les feux d'artifices. Takeda-sensei en avait amené quelques-uns. Le salon se vida alors, laissant le rouquin seul.

Hinata n'avait pas eu envie de suivre les autres. Il y avait eu tellement d'animation ce soir qu'il se sentait un peu étourdi. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré de ces jours à jeûner. Alors il resta tranquillement assis sur le canapé, profitant du silence ambiant le regard fixé sur le sapin qu'avait décoré ses amis.

Mais il ne resta pas seul très longtemps.

Le noiraud était revenu dans le salon en ne le voyant pas sortir de la maison et s'était assis près de lui sur le canapé.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de rester seul une minute, Kageyama-kun, souffla Hinata.

-Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, expliqua-t-il.

-Je vais bien..., soupira le rouquin.

Un coup d'oeil vers le noiraud lui apprit que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Les yeux bleus le détaillaient avec minutie dans l'espoir de confirmer ses dires ou pas. Le rouquin le laissa faire, pas plus déranger que ça par cette inspection. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que son partenaire s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu pas une sonnerie soudaine. Tous deux sursauta et le noiraud retira de sa poche un portable. Hinata remarqua que ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude.

Le noiraud avait changé de portable ?

-Allo?, fit-il. Maman? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?... Oui, tout va bien... Oui... Oui... Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Bonne soirée.

Et il raccrocha sous les yeux intrigués du feinteur.

-Elle voulait savoir si tout se passait bien, expliqua le noiraud.

Shôyô acquiesça et le silence prit place.

-Tu as un nouveau portable, dit-il pour palier au silence.

-Oui, mes parents me l'ont offert pour mon anniversaire.

-Ton anniv...

Oh...

Oh!

L'anniversaire de Kageyama était le 22 décembre! Comment avait-il pu oublier! Il avait harcelé le noiraud pour savoir sa date de naissance et il se permettait d'oublier après!

-D-Désolé... je...

Il était gêné. Il n'avait même pas de cadeau pour son ami...

-C'est rien, ria Kageyama. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, je comprend que tu aies pu oublier.

-Mais..., souffla Hinata.

-De toute façon, je ne l'ai pas fêter, poursuivit le noiraud. J'ai passé la journée à m'entraîner et en rentrant le soir, ce cadeau était sur mon lit.

Malgré ces mots réconfortants, il se sentait quand même un peu mal d'avoir oublier l'anniversaire de son partenaire. Il n'osait pas regarder le noiraud et avait baissé les yeux. Mais il fut bien obliger de les relever quand le noiraud attrapa son menton de ses doigts pour qu'ils se regardent.

Et à nouveau, il plongea dans une mer bleu étoilé...

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le noiraud s'était approché de lui, totalement fasciné par le regard bleu d'une intensité étrange. Et même le bruit que faisait leurs amis dehors n'arrivait pas à le dissuader de détourner le regard... ni de s'éloigner du passeur.

-Je voudrais que tu arrête de te blâmer de la sorte, idiot..., murmura le noiraud d'une voix douce.

-Je..., il souffla, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus confiance en quoique se soit...

Kageyama ne répliqua rien : il sentait que le rouquin n'avait pas encore fini.

-Je... Quoique je fasse, ça rate. Je suis nulle en cours. Au volley, sans toi, je n'arrive à rien. Et maintenant, je crée des problèmes... je... je voudrais être quelqu'un d'autre, finit Hinata avec les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu avouer ses pensées au noiraud... il n'avait pas dans l'idée de se plaindre... Mais Kageyama... ses yeux... sa douceur... tout ça était tellement différent de d'habitude... tellement réconfortant.

Juste pour ce soir...

Juste ce soir, il pouvait se laisser aller non?

Il pouvait laissé sortir tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis des mois... juste cette nuit...

-Je te préfère comme tu es Shôyô..., souffla le passeur.

Il sursauta. C'était la seconde fois que le noiraud l'appelait par son prénom. Cela ne le dérangeait pas... À chaque fois qu'il le disait, un frisson le traversait et son corps ressentait une douce chaleur. C'était agréable.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis : qu'importe que les autres te voient comme un idiot, un nul, un raté... Nous on te connait, on sait ce que tu vaut et on t'aime comme tu es, finit le noiraud en posant son front contre celui du plus petit.

Ses mains encadrèrent le visage du rouquin, essuyant les larmes cristallines qui sortaient des perles d'ambre. Le noiraud attendit patiemment que son ami se calme. Une fois cela fait, il se releva du canapé en entraînant le rouquin avec lui.

-On va rejoindre les autres?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Les yeux encore brillants, Hinata acquiesça. Il laissa Kageyama lui prendre la main et l'entraîner vers l'extérieur. Et en même temps qu'ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée, les feux d'artifices illuminèrent les cieux.

Minuit sonna.

C'était le jour du Seigneur.

Un poid se retira des épaules du rouquin alors que la chaleur de la main de Kageyama dans la sienne se propager dans tout son corps. Il la serra plus, se disant qu'il préférait croire aux paroles de son passeur plutôt qu'en ceux de son père.

-Shôyô, l'interpella le noiraud.

Il se tourna vers lui... et quelque chose de doux se posa furtivement sur ses lèvres puis se retira tout aussi doucement.

-Joyeux Noël..., Souffla Kageyama.

À suivre...

Alors voilà ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre MAIS il y aura un Tome 2!!! Normalement... Le dernier chapitre au Nouvel An...!


End file.
